More Than Words
by flippednique
Summary: And somewhere inside; he'd had a feeling, that he and Rima were never meant to be a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

8:39 PM.

It was horrible; she felt idiotic and horrid, however, the alcohol in her brain was preventing further thoughts of her stupidity as she swayed along to the music. Utau was giving everyone a show, singing on the makeshift stage, Amu was missing, somewhere here but no one knew the specific place and Yaya danced out on the floor with her, giggling drunkenly.

Do you know who this 'her' to which I'm referring to?

'Her' is an eighteen year old girl named Mashiro Rima. She's a junior-about-to-turn-senior in Seiyo Academy, the High School division. Today was her birthday, February six, and she was having the time of her life; though at first, Rima didn't dare touch the obviously spiked punch (there were senior students present. Best you thank Kukai and Utau) but with much persuasion that the birthday girl had to get a little funk in her system, she managed to down half of the pink stuff. As if that hadn't been enough, someone had suggested that they'd run down to the nearest club and party like there was no tomorrow.

She didn't know why or how she'd agreed; it was merely a fuzzy memory in the back of her head due to the fact that as of now she was starting to hallucinate.

Why she was hallucinating, you may ask. Well, there were a lot of people present at this party, but she'd know that body build that she was resting against anywhere. Fujisaki Nagihiko had saved her one too many times when they were younger and the feel of his firm chest against her back had gotten way too familiar for her to not be able to recognize when she was pressed up against him.

And no one else in this room, with the exception of him, would have been capable of turning her into the dancer she had on display as she was now passed from partner to partner only to end up in his arms.

If it weren't for the fact that she was highly intoxicated and it was dirty dancing music being played, she would have been ravaging the boy already. He was seventeen, his birthday was in five months, but Rima knew a good looker when she saw one.

True, they'd had a lot of disagreements when they were younger, and at one point, he had suddenly manned up and turned on her once or twice with snappy comebacks and a wry look of his own, Rima still knew Nagihiko meant well; which was why she didn't refuse to his offer of being her dance partner for the rest of the night.

.

10:15 PM.

It was at this time that Rima caught herself thinking such unforgiving things. Why were these things unforgiving, you might ask. Well, she was thinking, that maybe, she liked Nagihiko and how he made her feel special with each turn and each compliment he whispered in her ear as they danced.

She knew that it could most probably have been the alcohol, or the flashing disco lights in the club, but that gleam she saw in Nagihiko's mesmerizing bronze eyes told her that maybe, just maybe, he liked her too.

Rima closed her eyes when Nagihiko's cool breath washed over her face. She didn't need a mirror to know that her cheeks were flushed, and it didn't help that they were getting even redder when he suddenly murmured, "We should get out of here."

During a normal day, that would most probably involve a not-so bold Nagihiko, and a sane and non-intoxicated Rima, she would have declined and made up an excuse. But seeing as right now Nagihiko was being way too bold and Rima was most definitely intoxicated, she nodded her head, completely mesmerized and dazed by his gosh-darn-looking eyes.

With a small smirk, he lead her out of that club, leaving their friends to wonder where they'd run off to- if they'd even realize that the birthday girl left the club at all. It was something that she doubted as Nagihiko lead her through the throngs of dancing people, her hand gripped tightly in his.

Rima couldn't control the giggles leaving her lips as she was lead away- it was the damn alcohol, she insisted in her head; but she knew just as well that it was the fact that Nagihiko looked extremely dazzling whenever he glanced over his shoulder.

Can't you just imagine it? With each turn his head made, the black fedora on his head kept his hair in place, but didn't quite manage to tame his dark fringes that managed to sway each time. How the dark black of his shirt managed to make his hair appear even lighter and how his hand felt oh so warm holding her own.

It brought butterflies to her stomach and damn did she feel stupid.

"So," she giggled again when he pressed her up against a wall somewhere near the exit of the club; his lips- his smooth and soft looking lips- were so deliciously inviting she considered throwing herself at him then and there. "It's your birthday… where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." At this point, Rima realized just how out of character she was being; with the giggling, the blushing, and the sudden willingness to be with someone she'd never really gotten along with unless completely necessary and in the firm grasp of the moment, but did she care? As of this moment, right now, no.

"My place then." Nagihiko managed to peel her off of the wall and with the help of some sense of clarity that penetrated through the alcohol, he'd lead her to his house.

"Isn't your mother home?" was the first thing Rima muttered when his bedroom door closed. The boy shrugged, his fedora falling of his head when he'd gotten her to relax on his bed.

"She most probably is, but she won't be coming by my room." Her eyes widened at this- was this really the alcohol talking? Nagihiko still looked a little in control for someone who was intoxicated, or perhaps Rima had drunk a little too much and was yet again imagining things.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she barely managed to stop Nagihiko when he was merely inches away. With a very hesitant hand, she pushed him back away, thankful when he backed up on his own.

"What are you doing?" her head throbbed and she was gaining a bit of control over her thoughts. The boy in front of her was biting his lips nervously and his eyes shone with something Rima couldn't recognize, and suddenly her thoughts went fuzzy all over again.

"Nothing I know you don't want me to do." He leaned in another time and Rima didn't - couldn't - stop him. Who's to say she didn't want him right at that moment; the moment being the time she'd frozen and gotten kissed.

It wasn't her first, it wasn't that cliché, but it was most definitely better than any of the other kisses she'd ever had. The mere fire that burned from her lips as Nagihiko moved around, pressing light kisses on her face and neck, made her melt instantly, and she couldn't stop him or herself when clothes started to disappear and a foil package appeared in Nagihiko's hand.

.

3:52 AM

Her head hurt, no seriously it did. Sitting up against an unfamiliar bed that was much too soft to be her own, was not at all helping. Rima was dazed and confused, her vegas gold eyes flickering around the room. Nothing at all appeared familiar to her and she was a lot more confused when something warm moved from somewhere to her right.

"Shit." Now, Rima wasn't one to curse, but seeing a certain someone sleeping right beside her with his arm slung around her just-now-noticed-naked waist was most definitely the ideal time to use at least some form of vulgarity.

Nagihiko had a contented look on his face, his complexion slightly paler in the moonlight. Raising a hand to her head, Rima desperately tried to think of what had happened. Judging by the fact that there were no clothes on her, and that she was in bed right next to him, they must have done 'it'.

Okay, so she wasn't a kid- let's rephrase that; they must have had sex.

"Damn that alcohol." Rima slumped against the headboard and let her thoughts run free. It wasn't like she hated Nagihiko - sure they'd disagree often - it's just that she'd never seen him in that light. The light that was reserved to be lit only for people who made your heart beat a hundred miles per hour, people who made your cheeks turn red at the cheesiest and corniest of compliments.

But they'd done it, had sexual intercourse and it was still semi-illegal. Nagihiko was only seventeen- she could get sued for this being the older one.

Attempting to calm down, Rima took in a long breath. Now was not the time to think about such stupid things, technically, in five months, the boy would be an adult and he'd be allowed to have sex. Her current problem would be solved by then.

But this hitch she had now... What would this make them? Would they become a couple- she's had a handful of boyfriends and Nagihiko wasn't much of a prude, but she never in a million years saw Fujisaki Nagihiko holding her hand and telling her he loved her, much less them being naked in a bed together right after her birthday party.

Second on her thoughts was that; she'd lost her virginity at such a young age, and to someone she'd considered her semi-friend.

As much as she could remember, Rima didn't think it'd hurt. She could vaguely replay it in her mind. Nagihiko had been gentle and he'd been sweet about everything. He stroked her hair as he held still for her to adjust to him, he cupped her face as his first few thrusts hurt her, and he flinched at each pained cry she made, desperately wanting to make it as painless as possible.

Rima knew she was lucky it had been someone like Nagihiko… but to think that she didn't even get along with him most of the time.

Almost as if Nagihiko suddenly sensed her agitation and confusion, the seventeen year old stirred and raised his head, groggily opening his eyes. When he saw Rima beside him, he seemed just a little too surprised, his hazelnut eyes widening.

"Rima…-chan?" He sat up, his arm moving back to his side. When he'd seen that her shoulders and part of her chest was bare, barely being covered up by his Persian blue comforter, he'd already managed to put two and two together and no more words left his lips.

.

6:45 AM

Rima found herself sitting in her own bed, lying on her own blanket dressed and alone with no naked Nagihiko right beside her. The fatigue of partying out last night and having sex for the very first time while drunk was getting to her and she felt sore all over.

It'd been over three hours, going on four, since Nagihiko'd dropped her at her house. She was glad he'd been nice enough to bring her home even though she knew she'd pretty much messed up everything.

Rima didn't miss the look in his eyes when she'd said goodbye, and it was horrible that she saw it. What she would give to go back in time and tell her past self never to look into those betraying and mesmerizing eyes. She felt like an awful, horrible person- stupid and idiotic.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, feeling like the stupidest person on earth. Again and again, she let their conversation float through her head, taking comfort in the fact that this would never be a problem.

_"This never happened." she repeated mostly to herself as she tightened the straps of her silver heels. He threw her top at her and went back to buttoning up a fresh shirt he'd pulled out of his closet, not saying a thing. Rima stared at Nagihiko as he continued to snap those buttons. She ran a hand through her hair rather nervously before sealing the deal. "I still hate you."_

_Nagihiko froze; his hands at the last button. For a moment Rima thought he would finally say something and speak to her, tell her what was on his mind. But all he said was, "Of course you do…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

3:43

Rima felt like crap. Ever since she saw that look on Nagihiko's face, she didn't know how to act around him. She tried to be the normal her, spouting semi-insults left and right, but it wasn't working- at all. Whenever he appeared into the room, her chest constricted with a pain that she couldn't understand and her mind would return to the time they'd had sex, sending her blood to rush through her cheeks, turning them an extreme shade of red.

_"This never happened."_

She bit at the inside of her cheek, thinking that just maybe a sliver of her regretted saying that. For the past three weeks she'd avoided Nagihiko all together, with the great excuse of being annoyed with him, she'd thought about another outcome that would have happened if she'd never said those three words.

What if she'd said,

_"How do you feel about me Nagihiko?"_

There could have been a chance for them to be together. For them to be a couple. True she might not love him as more than a friend, but given the chance, they could have been something else. But that would have been selfish of her if in the end she decided she never did love him and just kept him hoping on a return of his feelings- if that was _how _he felt.

_'But the guy slept with me… how am I suppose to mistake that for something else. He has to have feelings for me.'_ Thought the blonde as she made her way to Gym, period 6. It was the second to the last subject and not only did Rima not really fancy the subject; she had it with Nagihiko and Nagihiko only. No Amu, no Kukai, no Yaya or Kairi. Just her and Nagi. Rima and Nagi.

"Here we go." Pushing the door open, Rima didn't expect the sudden weight to fall on her and she groaned, hitting the cold floor.

"I'm so sorry!" if her eyes had been open, they would have gone dinner-plate wide. Feeling that sudden warmth on her cheeks, Rima prolonged the moment she'd have to open her eyes as much as possible. But when he suddenly became very frantic, she had no other choice but to calm him down.

"I'm fine…" She held onto his hand as he pulled her up, and attempted not to flinch when she'd gathered the strength to look into his eyes. The moment she did, Rima wanted to lash at herself for doing something so idiotic.

His mesmerizing eyes, though still as molten-gorgeous, she couldn't help but notice how suddenly… very dull they seemed. It was as if he'd been placing in a full brigade of soldiers to guard such an expression to pool on his face that as soon as he must have realized he seemed so, he'd pasted a smile on his face.

Rima didn't know how to reply to this, and her hurt thumped almost painfully in her chest. Boldly, she gripped his hand tightly in hers.

"We need to talk." Looking around, she pulled at Nagihiko's hand and lead him away from the door to the gym, where anyone could see them, towards the closest Janitor's closet. Cliché and… somewhat pulled out of some boring fanfic, Rima couldn't think of anything else. 'Isn't this what they do in movies?'

"What's wrong?" Rima nearly groaned at that expression on his face. He seemed so utterly confuse and genuinely curious it made Rima want to smack him. It was perfectly constructed to hide what he was truly feeling inside and nothing stopped Rima when her hand suddenly collided with his cheek. "What the hell?!"

"Finally!" That wasn't supposed to leave her mouth. With her cheeks running a little red, she let out a gust of air. "You finally say something that's genuinely real."

Nagihiko dropped the hand that had been cradling his red cheek and it curled into a fist by his side. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." To emphasize her point, Rima swept a hand over Nagihiko's entire body then made a small circle between them. "You being so, 'I'm Mr. A-Ok~', when I most definitely can see that something is wrong with you. Don't you think I wonder about what could have happened if things went differently and you and I talked about it a little more?"

Rima stopped talking when Nagihiko's eyes widened, in a way different to how it did a moment ago. She couldn't stop the smile on her face- she somehow knew when he was being genuine, she just did.

"Yeah, I think about it." He finally confessed, eyes narrowing slightly. "But why the sudden change? You said that this," he did as she had, ran a hand over her then made a circle between them. "never happened. How was I supposed to tell you how I felt?"

Rima bit her lip, unsure. "… Tell me now."

Nagihiko stared at her, looking rather stupped, as if he honestly had no clue as to what to say. He seemed torn because that door Rima was leaning on, seemed oh so very easy to exit through.

Finally, he let out a sigh. "I... I don't know."

.

5:34

She felt stupid. Rima slammed her Camaro door shut, and leaned her head against the wheel. How could she have been stupid enough to not know how Nagihiko would have reacted.

The boy just felt... guilty; guilty for having sex with her when he knew she was drunk. Having sex with her when he most probably had feelings for someone else (someone named Amu~). Having made love to her when there was no love to begin with.

"Idiot." She whispered. "Big idiot."

Sitting up, she heaved out a sigh and strapped on her seat belt. There was no point in staying in the parking lot when she could be moping at home with a huge tub of pecan praline ice cream.

As she backed up from her parking spot, Rima's eyes widened at the sight of a bright colored pink and purple. Amu and Nagihiko were talking a few cars away from her, and she distinctly recognized his Burgatti Veyron in the setting sun's light.

Amu looked shocked and angry while Nagihiko seemed rather nervous and anxious. He was doing most of the talking, and all Amu did was glare at her with hostile eyes that didn't belong to a sweet face like hers.

Looking away, Rima continued on her leave because she knew that this was none of her business. Just as she turned her headlights on, Amu's head snapped up and stared at her. But before Nagihiko could look, she stomped on the gas and got herself out of there.

.

7:15

There was no one home. Rima had moved out of the Mashiro head house and into a condo somewhere near school. There were no objections because of both her mother and father's busy schedules. Tomorrow was the weekends; thank god for two days, fourty-eight hours of no school... and no Nagihiko.

Rima sat against the huge circle shaped love seat in her room. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail as she invested her hunger into aforementioned pecan praline ice cream.

It was quiet in the house, and she liked the silence, because sooner or later it was gonna be broken-.

**Beep, beep.**

Rima stared at her orange phone- that's been beeping for over twenty times since she got home.

Giving into curiosity as well as the sudden want for the dang beeping to stop; Rima grabbed her phone and glanced at the TV. Commercial's gonna go on for a while- at least she thought so.

_Hinamori Amu - 6:00 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:02 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:04 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:05 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:07 p.m._

_0916-931-2819 - 6:09 p.m._

_Hinamori Amu - 6:12 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:13 p.m._

_Hinamori Amu - 6:15 p.m._

_Mama Mashiro - 6:15 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:16 p.m._

_Hinamori Amu - 6:16 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:17 p.m._

_Hinamori Amu - 6:18 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:19 p.m._

_Hinamori Amu - 6:20 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:20 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:22 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:23 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:25 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:26 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:28 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:30 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:32 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:34 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:36 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:39 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:42 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:45 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:48 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:50 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:52 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:55 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:57 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 6:59 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:02 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:05 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:08 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:10 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:12 p.m._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:16 p.m._

Okay, so maybe it was a little bit more than twenty. There had to be like, forty messages (some were calls) all in all! How much credit load did these people have- unlimited?

**Beep, beep.**

And now we're leaning on forty-one. Rima blew on her blonde bangs and scrolled down onto the very latest.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - 7:18 p.m._

She decided to ignore that. Shoving her phone away from her and returning her attention to the TV (lucky her, her mom had an extra plasma screen TV), she watched the movie go on. Much to her luck, because she wanted to watch something different from her usual comedy shows, it was about a group of girls who had magical powers; three were practitioners, but one was an in-born witch. It seemed interesting.

"You're not answering my text messages- or my calls, just because of a movie?" Rima gasped, sitting up straight. Nagihiko was standing in her room, her balcony doors open. He stared at her with livid eyes, gazing at her with such animosity and intensity, she suddenly felt a little too conscious of her light nightgown and white socks.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, her voice stammering much too much for her liking.

"I climb trees and practically live on my roof." He took a step towards her and shrugged his jacket off.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rima was on her knees, still on the loveseat. The big cushion gave her enough of a boost that she was leveled with Nagihiko's height.

"I came to talk." He took another step forward. "Please," his eyes were a molten bronze and Rima's breath caught in her chest. "Please give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" Rima asked, staring at him blankly. "You said you didn't want this relationship."

"That's what you want to think."

"No... You said that-."

"_I didn't know._" Nagihiko's eyes swooped down her entire body before they rested on hers. He took in a shaky breath. "Look, I know that you may think that I'm just a bastard who wants you for your body- but trust me when I say, that I just want _you._"

"So what," Rima mumbled. "This is just lust?"

"No." Nagihiko shook his head. "It isn't love either." He held up a hand to stop Rima's response. "I don't know what it is, but we can work this out."

"Work what out?" Rima asked. Her head was smimming and it was starting to ache. Coming with that pain was a hard prickling at her breast- dear god, her period was coming!

"Rima." Her name sounded like a swear word it almost hurt hearing it leave his beautiful lips in such a way. "You're not eating much but you're getting fat. You turn green at the sight of meat. You sleep in more often than before. You faint in class and come down in fevers for almost half the day during school." He was standing in front of her now. "How could you _not _notice?"

Rima blinked. Notice what? Sure, half the things he said was true- but what did that matter? She was fine, maybe a little vertigo-ish, but just fine. Sure her thoughts had mostly been centralized on Nagihiko, them having sex, she never once forgot of herself. That'd mean she would have become so stupid to not take care of herself just because she was idiotic enough to have unprotected sex with a guy she might or might not have hated.

_Unprotected sex._

"You can't be suggesting that I-." She cut herself off, her cheeks turning red at the mere thought of it. He stared at her, as if willing his own thoughts to come into her head so that she'd finally be on the same page as he was. Rima let out a shaky breath. "You... We... You mean we might have made a b-ba- but we used a _condom_."

Nagihiko, though looked obviously embarassed, shook his head. "It was our first time and we actually used two cause we... broke the first."

Rima's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. She didn't remember _that _part; only that she was pushing through euphoria when Nagihiko kissed her senseless for the upteemth time of that night. Gaining her senses, she shook her head.

"But you can't honestly be suggesting that we... I... We're..." Nagihiko nodded, willing her to say it. "Pregnant."

.

8:29

It took her a whole thirty minutes to freak out. Ten minutes for her to wrap her head around the situation and claim that Nagihiko was a pervert for figuring out before she herself knew. Fifteen minutes for Nagihiko to coax her to a trip to the nearest drugstore. And now it was taking her ten minutes approaching the taunting shelf filled with boxes and boxes of tests.

Rima never liked tests. Physical tests, paper tests, hands-on tests, pregnancy tests; they were all the same. You either got a plus or a minus. Inside her heart, the blonde was (so sorry God) wishing she'd get a negative on this one.

Nagihiko was being very supportive. He had two hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her nervous body. Rima was glad to know that she had sex with someone who would be there for her.

Picking her courage; she took small steps forward, Nagihiko letting her go. She reached a hand out, aware that Nagihiko had his eyes on her, letting her know that she wasn't alone. He would be here, for every step of the way.

"I took eight..." Her cheeks darkened a red color. "Is that too much?"

Nagihiko shook his head and pulled her towards him. For the past hour they'd been together, he didn't restrict himself from showing her how much he loved her. What was the point? They could possibly be having a child- what's a little kiss and hug gonna do to worsen the situation?

"Better safe than sorry." He kissed her forehead and lead her to the counter. The woman standing behind the register stared at them in surprise. She was silent as she scanned the tests and handed them in a bag.

"Good luck." She murmured. Nagihiko nodded his head while he ushered Rima outside.

The small blonde couldn't understand. Did she mean, 'I hope you get a baby', or 'I hope you aren't pregnant'?

.

9:15

Nagihiko took her home, and she locked herself into the bathroom, taking her sweet time. He stood against the door, listening to her in case she cried or broke down.

Teenage pregnancy was hard for anyone. Especially for people who had sex whilst drunk. To be honest he felt extremely guilty. He was only tipsy when he started dancing with the girl.

At that moment when she began grinding her beautiful body against his, years and years of holding himself back, errupted out of him and he had no more control.

That's why he'd taken her home that time. That's what drove him to taking her into his bed and making love to her till he felt his heart would burst.

But when they woke up and she had said those words... "_This never happened."_

That hurt him more than anything in the world. That's why he started to distance himself from her and her life. He wanted to give her her space. But when he saw those symptoms; the headaches, the constant chest pain that she complained to Amu during lunch. The fainting, the fevers. It was all too obvious for someone who actually paid attention to Health Class 101.

And somewhere inside; he'd had a feeling, that he and Rima were never meant to be a one night stand.

Abruptly, the door behind Nagihiko flew open and he yelped, slamming his feet onto the ground. He spun around and faced Rima, who had her head laid low.

"I couldn't..." She murmured something underneath her breath that he couldn't quite catch. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw four of the tests in a neat line by the tub.

He got it then- she couldn't bear to look.

"I'll do it." He titled her head up and stared into her eyes. They shined with fear so strong, he almost felt it himself. Such an expression should never be on such a beautiful face. He leaned down, cupped her face with both his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you... and the baby- if there is one."

Rima stared at him again, the fear gradually decreasing. She stood on the tips of her toes, gripping his arms for leverage then gave him a kiss that she hoped was sweet. "I know... Thank you, Nagi."

* * *

**AN: Much thanks to Alexa and WeirdyTheFangirl for such nice reviews last chapter :D I have a question though, are there any Filipinos reading this fic? **


End file.
